


Like Cherries

by isiac



Series: Senior Year: A Zukka College AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Banter, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Suggestive Themes, Touching, Trans Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiac/pseuds/isiac
Summary: Zuko and Sokka being cute and a lil' spicy.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Senior Year: A Zukka College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Like Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> *WRITTEN IN PAST TENSE*
> 
> I changed the tense 'cause it was bothering me from the other ones, but it's still following the same timeline!
> 
> 16+! Just in case. Some suggestive themes near the end.
> 
> I know I've been away for a while, but enjoy!

With the end of September approaching, the weather was starting to get nippy. It wasn't sweater weather yet because, on some days, it would still get up to 75°F (24°C). But at night, when it got down to 50°F (10°C), Zuko could pull out a sweater from his winter box and wear it comfortably.

With the trees turning even redder than before, the landscape looked like it was glowing whenever the sun rose and set, but if Zuko stared long enough, he could make out splotches of gold. Zuko especially liked it when he could zone out on the back of Sokka's bike and watch the colors blend together, and that was where he found himself on September 26 at 12:30 AM.

And while Zuko wasn't wearing one of his sweaters because they'd just left a party at Pi Kappa, he _was_ wearing one of Sokka's sweatshirts, and because it was baggy, it was comfortable. Everything Drunk Zuko had ever dreamed of at that very moment. He smiled and pressed the side of his helmet into Sokka's back, squeezing his torso. And then, because Zuko's fingers were getting a bit chilly, he slipped his hands under Sokka's flannel and sweatshirt.

Zuko smirked when Sokka flinched at his cold fingers, and he swore he could've heard him laugh over the wind.

When they finally pulled into the 7-Eleven parking lot, Zuko stretched his legs out on either side of Sokka, pointing his toes. Sokka scoffed as the bike came to a stop, and when he parked it, he swatted Zuko's Dr. Martens away.

Sokka got off, and after Zuko took off his helmet, he batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend. "Thank you for being the designated driverrr."

Sokka grinned and then hung their helmets from the handlebars. "Come on. Let's go get your Slurpee." He ruffled Zuko's hair, and the smaller boy smiled back.

They made their way into the 7-Eleven, and Sokka trailed behind Zuko as he picked up certain candies and started rambling about them. Zuko glanced over his shoulder at one point and caught his boyfriend just staring at him, smiling, and he would've teased Sokka about it, but Zuko thought it was cute. When they finally got to the Slurpee machine, Zuko started himself a cherry Slurpee.

"You're the only person I know who'd want a Slurpee when it's fifty out," Sokka said, giving his boyfriend a dubious look.

"It's called being strong-willed," Zuko said, tapping his head a few times. He burped and then covered his mouth, excusing himself. Sokka laughed through his nose and then leaned against the counter, pulling Zuko's back to his front and wrapping his arms around him.

Zuko was a bit surprised but held onto them. "Y'know, you should drink with me. When we get back."

"Oh?"

"I mean, it's -- early," Zuko said, glancing down at his Apple watch. "This is when most people come over now anyway, right?"

"Yeah, you're not wrong," Sokka said. "I was gonna watch after your drunk ass tonight, but I guess we can both get a lil' fucked up, yeah?"

Zuko swallowed thickly, glancing down at where his feet were pressed together, inside of Sokka's legs. Zuko liked that idea -- a lot. He also liked the idea of staying this close to Sokka. But at parties, Sokka was always moving around, shouting, doing dumb but funny shit, and helping people out, so Zuko figured he shouldn't tether himself to his boyfriend like an anchor.

Besides, Aang, Katara, and Toph were at Pi Kappa, waiting for them to come back. Zuko knew he could always hang out with them when they got back.

"Oh, shit, babe," Sokka said, turning to the side. Zuko moved forward so Sokka could turn around, and he saw him rushing to turn the machine off. It'd gotten dangerously close to spilling over, and Zuko snorted.

"Perfect timing," the smaller boy said, glancing down at his watch. Katara had texted him to see if they'd made it okay, so Zuko texted her that they were (basically) already on their way back.

"Come on," Sokka said, jerking his head toward the cashier.

Zuko fumbled for his phone, which had a debit card on the back, but Sokka paid for his Slurpee. Zuko thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek, and then they started back out.

Sokka drove back to Pi Kappa slower than before because Zuko was holding his large Slurpee, and when they finally got back, Zuko practically dragged him into the house -- he wanted his boyfriend to get drunk, and now. Zuko and Sokka shed their sweatshirts before they went down to the basement, and then Sokka stopped by the kitchen to take a few shots. Zuko grinned as he watched his boyfriend from the doorway, and when Sokka approached him, face screwed up because of the alcohol, Zuko handed him his Slurpee for a few sips.

"Ugh, thank you," Sokka said, shaking his head a few times. "Those should hit in a few minutes. You want some Bacardí in this or somethin'?"

"Oooh, yes," Zuko said, eyes bright. "Please, and thank you."

Sokka grinned and guided them toward the basement. He passed a few brothers and greeted them, and Zuko thought they'd get stuck there for a few minutes, but Sokka steered them away after a few seconds with a gentle hand on his waist. Zuko bit on his cheeks to keep himself from grinning -- because even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he'd gotten greedy with Sokka's attention and touches. Zuko liked being the center of Sokka's attention: the only one on the receiving end of his touch, the only flesh under his fingertips.

Zuko felt his face heating up, so he was grateful for the darkening staircase and basement. When they finally got to the beer-soaked floor, Sokka dug his fingers into Zuko's waist and moved them toward the makeshift bar area, where he could ask for Bacardí for Zuko's Slurpee.

As one of the brothers fixed Zuko his drink, Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and pressed his cheek into the side of his chest.

"Someone's touchy tonight," Sokka said, and Zuko just knew he was grinning. Sokka unbuttoned the top of his flannel and rolled up his sleeves -- and then his right hand was back on Zuko's waist.

"Shut up," Zuko mumbled into the fabric. "You love it."

Sokka's chest spasmed with laughter, and Zuko smiled. When Sokka got his Slurpee back, they found their group of friends by one of the windows. A nice, cool breeze was coming in through the crack, and Zuko was grateful for it. Even though it was chilly outside, it was hot as Hades down here, and he could already feel himself getting a bit sweaty in his T-shirt and skinny jeans.

Zuko chatted with everyone for a bit, but he ended up quietly sipping on his Slurpee. Sokka was standing behind him, leaning against the window ledge, and still had his hands on Zuko's waist.

The newly acquired alcohol was making Zuko feel warmer than before, and he was thankful for the chilly wind coming in every now and then. Sokka had Zuko's back pressed flush against his front, and his tanned fingers were tangling themselves in his jean loops, twisting and releasing them.

When Zuko finished his Slurpee a few minutes later, he put it on the window ledge, and at the same time, Sokka straightened so he could stand. Zuko thought he was about to walk off, so his hands flew down to Sokka's out of instinct. But Sokka's fingers were already twisting in his jean loops and pulling his ass back against his crotch.

Zuko's eyes flew open, and when he realized that his friends had disappeared, probably using the bathroom, he shuddered, relieved. He dug his black nails into Sokka's wrists and closed his eyes.

They hadn't done something like this in a while, mostly because Zuko had been too nervous and self-conscious. But on the rare occasion that they were both alone, Zuko didn't mind grinding, and ever since he'd realized he loved being the center of Sokka's attention, it'd become a favorite party pastime of his.

The first time they'd done something like this, the alcohol had helped lowered his inhibitions. But over time, after Zuko had realized that everyone else was doing something suggestive and that they only cared about themselves, he'd gotten over the little irrational fear of grinding on his significant other pretty quickly.

It didn't seem possible, but the music had gotten louder, the bass and synth making Zuko's bones vibrate. He smiled dopily, drunk off the fact that Sokka wanted him, was holding him, was adjusting his grip on his jeans so that they'd never separate. It just felt so good to have Sokka's hands on him, clenching and unclenching.

Zuko exhaled roughly, face heating up, but he couldn't even hear himself breathe over the music and shouting, the laughter. Like this, he and Sokka had only ever gotten to second base, but as Zuko felt sweat drip down his neck and fire pool in his stomach, he realized he wanted more. He had half a mind to know that they should probably wait for a sober moment, but, fuck--

Zuko turned around until Sokka let go of his jeans, and he reached up to pull his boyfriend down into a rushed kiss. The music was a little slower than before, so Sokka kept swaying, and Zuko tried to keep up with him as his boyfriend licked at the roof of his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste like cherries," Sokka breathed.

Zuko laughed through his nose and then grabbed at Sokka's shirt, never feeling like he had a tight enough grip on the fabric.

"What did you expect?" Zuko asked. "Blue raspberry?"

Sokka smiled against his lips. "Smartass."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for my long absence, but I'll be back with more content. :') Lemme know if you'd wanna see some spicier content in this series. It would be marked appropriately, of course! So if you didn't wanna read it, you wouldn't have to. <3
> 
> |[my linktree](https://linktr.ee/cass1997)|


End file.
